ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blow the Lid Off
}} Nale sends the fiends into the fray against the Order. Roy improvises a weapon. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield (as vampire) ◀ ▶ * The Linear Guild ** Nale ◀ ▶ ** Zz'dtri ◀ ▶ ** Malack ◀ ▶ * Girard Draketooth (also as statue) ◀ * Spiky the Barbed Devil ◀ ▶ * Zz'dtri's Piscodaemon ◀ ▶ * The Silicon Elemental ◀ ▶ Transcript Nale, Malack and Zz'dtri, along with Spiky and the piscoloth approach the crater where the silicon elemental attacks Haley and Belkar. Nale: They made it out ALIVE? How is THAT fair?!? Zz’dtri: Attack? Nale: Tempting. But I'm not taking any risks when there's no prize to win. Nale: Although... send your daemon down into the pit. No reason to let its services go to waste. Durkon: Should I send my devil too, Master? Malack: I suppose. I cannot shield them forever. Cut to the crater. Spiky and the piscoloth approach Roy from behind. Roy: Belkar, strike at its hand-blob! Get Haley free so she can— Elan: Get away from him! We didn't order the surf-and-turf! Elan stabs the piscoloth, "shishkabob!" Elan is grappled by Spiky, "rasp rasp rasp" '' '''Elan': Ow! Ow! Roy, help! I think he's nuzzling me to death! Roy: Haley! I really need my sword back!! Cut to Belkar who has his daggers sunk into the elemental's arm while Haley is being crushed by its hand. Belkar: Haley can't come to the battle right now. Belkar: Leave your name and number and she'll get back to you when she can breathe again. Haley: Kllrrghthctk! Cut back to Roy. Elan (off-panel): OW!! This is just like the cactus fight all over again! Roy: Ok, OK... think. Roy: ... Roy: Got it. Roy finds the sarcophagus of Girard Draketooth, and pries off the lid, "snap! clank!" Roy: Hrrrrrrrn! Roy swings the sarcophagus lid, striking both Spiky and the piscoloth in a single blow, "'POW!"'' '''Elan: Wow, I think you made them mad enough to blow a casket! Roy: Elan, save the puns until you're ready to attack. Elan: Oh, right. Sorry. D&D Context * Elan uses puns to allow him to use his Charisma for attack rolls thanks to his Dashing Swordsman prestige class. Trivia * The fiends were summoned back in #883, Fiend Swap. This strip specifies Zz'dtri's as a daemon and High Priest of Hel's as a devil. Based on their appearances it has been assumed that Spiky is a barbed devil and the daemon is a piscoloth. * Elan fought a cactus for its flower as a gift to Haley in #692. * This is the final appearance of Girard Draketooth (if only a few bones and the feet of his statue). Girard was an epic level illusionist and a member of the Order of the Scribble. He appeared in fourteen strips overall, making his first appearance in Serini Toormuck's diary in #196, The Diary. External Links * 905}} Read the comic * 294665}} Read the discussion thread Category:Uses Pun Attack Category:Tarquin's Breakdown